A change of species
by 0.Fiction.0
Summary: The title is lame but says it all. May be better than you think.
1. Chapter 1

**This my first story, please excuse some how bad this may be.**

* * *

_"I'm going to kill him. If keeps this up I'll end up killing him or kicking him out of this damn house!"_ I thought to myself. Today is my little brother's birthday, he just became 20 and he decided to invite some friends over. I thought to myself sure a few friends is alright, no problem. So three of his friends come over, immediately the four of them gather in the living room, turn on the xbox and start playing Modern Warfare 3. I go up stairs and leave them to go find something else to do on my day off. It hasn't been 10 minutes and already they're screaming at each other. I just ignore them and continue to try to solve my rubix cube until I hear a loud crash. I rush out of my room and ran down stairs which led me straight to the living room. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked. I expected to my brother fighting with one of his friends but they continued to play as if nothing had happened. I began to search the room for any broken furniture. I couldn't find anything wrong, so I slowly start walking back up stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs I stopped and tried to listen through the gunshots. The television was really loud but I was able to hear one of my brother's friends say something.

"...I thought he would find the vase."

Aha! I knew they broke something. Wait, was he talking about that expensive purple vase? No, that vase was so nice too! I'm going to make him pay, I was going to go confront them but I thought against it. He would just deny it plus he had support from his friends. It just wouldn't end well for me. I walked back to my room, which was to the right of the staircase. I walked in and found my Typhlosion, Ruby. She was sitting on the bed finishing the Rubix cube I left on the bed, she was always good at solving that.

"You should show me how you solve that" I said. She just smiled and shrugged. "What do you want to do now?" I asked "since there isn't anything to go with those idiots downstairs." Ruby stopped smiling and shrugged again. "I something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. "Come on you know you can tell me anything...or at least try." I said. Ruby just lied back and sighed. "So you just want to lie here for the next couple of hours?" I asked. Again, she nodded.

A few hours later.

The cake was cut, my brother Rick's friends played for the rest of the afternoon. Then they left around 8 o'clock and that's when I talked to my brother. "Okay, so where is the vase?" I asked. "What vase?"  
"The vase that fat fagot said I didn't find!" I said raising my voice.  
"Oh that vase, yeah it's broken."

"Where is it?"

"In the trash can."

"What?!"

I quickly walked through the doorway leading to the kitchen and opened a cabinet door and looked in the trash can inside. The vase was there, most of it was still intact but half of the base was broken off. I turned around and saw Rick standing in the doorway.

"What the hell! How did you break a vase playing video games?"

"Ryan (one of Rick's friends) got mad so he got out of seat to punch me so I pushed him and he fell back on the coffee and the control in his hand hit the vase and it broke. Why are you so mad the vase wasn't expensive it only cost like 15 dollars."

"Okay first of all, I really liked that vase and secondly I'm mad mainly because you're always abusing the money I make, you break or ruin anything that's not in my room!"

"Whatever I'm going to go shower."

I lost it, he doesn't care what I do or say so I'm going to do something about it. I walked up behind him, turned him around by the shoulder and punched him across the face. He stumbled backwards and looked at me and charged. Ruby who was watching television got off the couch and started heading for the door. She always left whenever me and my brother got into fights, I'm not sure where she goes but she always returns so I don't worry to much. Rick came rushing towards me and swung at me. I barely avoided it as I took a step back. Afterwards I tackled him to the ground and started beating the crap out of him. I heard the front door close and I looked up. During this time Rick had the chance to hit my gut. I clenched my stomach and was pushed to the side and my brother got on top of me and did to me what I did to him.

A couple minutes later

In the end it was a tie we both gave up due to exhaustion. My brother called his friend Ryan so he could stay at his house. As for me I sat on the couch with a bag of ice on my head waiting for Ruby to return. Where could she be? Is she okay, it is pretty late but then again we did have a serious fight maybe she is purposely taking a long time. Ow, my head really hurts. I'll just go to bed, she'll be here soon. I started going up stairs when I heard the front door open. Ruby came in. "Where have you been? Are you okay?" I asked. "Ty typhlo" she said. "Hmm well how about we get to bed." She just nodded, she looked a little upset. "Is something bothering you?" Ruby shook her head. "Alright then lets get to bed."

We walked up stairs and turned right when we got to the top. There were two doors at the end of the hallway. On the right was Ruby's room and to opposite to her door was my room. We both went into our appropriate rooms without another word. My room was the master bedroom and I'm glad because it makes it easier on me when I shower. Speaking of which I did shower and lied down on my bed afterwards. My head is hurting a lot more maybe I'm getting a fever? Damn, I feel so tired and this headache isn't helping. Maybe tomorrow I'll feel better. I have to I have to work tomorrow. My eyelids got heavier and heavier until I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well took me a while to update but here you go.**

* * *

There was a loud beep, it kept sounding. With a groan I turned and slammed my hand on the alarm. I threw the covers off of myself and got out of bed. I started walking to my bathroom when I stumbled on something. I thought it was weird since I almost always kept my room clean. I couldn't see what it was though since it was still dark outside and I had no lights on. I blindly made my way towards the bathroom. I went in and turned on the lights, and to my surprise I didn't see my reflection. But instead saw a Typhlosion. At first I didn't know how to react. I thought it was a prank, that my brother returned and did something to the mirror. Then I looked down and saw my hands were no longer hands. Instead I had paws, I look even lower and saw my legs. They had become short and furry. My whole body was covered in fur, I began to have a panic attack, I began hyperventilating. That's when I looked back at the mirror and saw that flames had erupted from my back. I pulled of the white shirt I was wearing and threw down on the floor. I tried to put out the flames by stomping on it, but that didn't work so I threw it into the sink. I turned on the faucet and watched the flames go out. I leaned against the sink and took deep breaths. I haven't had an attack since...well it was a long time ago and it's unimportant, but it was still freaky.

There was a knock on the door. Then I heard a feminine voice say "Leo? Are you okay?" I didn't answer, I couldn't recognize the voice. I opened the door and saw Ruby standing there. I was going greet her when she asked "who are you?" For a moment I didn't know what she meant, then I remember what happened to me. "Oh, Ruby, it's me Leo." She looked at me for a moment, she seemed confused. Wait, was she just talking a moment ago? "Yeah, it's kinda hard to believe, but it seems like I turned into a Typhlosion. Weird huh?" Ruby had this look on her face, like if she saw a ghost. She turned around and mumbled something. She obviously was worried or scared about something. I put my hand...er paw on her shoulder. "Is there something wrong Ruby?" "No! Nothing's wrong!" she quickly replied. She paused. "Can you understand me?" I pretended to think for a moment. "Yeah, I think I can." I smiled at her, then she came close and wrapped her arms around me. She was certainly acting strange, but I had stop worrying about my transformation and find out what she was hiding. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen," she whispered. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Oh uhh...don't you have to go to work?" My heart stopped for a moment. I swore under my breath and dashed for the bathroom.

A few minutes later I was ready to go to work at the office, dressed in a suit and tie, after Ruby taught me how to control my flame, but without the pants for an obvious reason, although it felt a little strange and maybe even drafty. I was about to go out the door when Ruby called out, "wouldn't it be best if you called in sick?" I stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I turned around and saw Ruby smiling, I smiled too. At least she seemed to stop worrying about whatever she was worrying about. She joined me as I sat down on the couch to call the office. After it rang a couple of times the reception lady answered. "Hello, Cardboard Inc. how may I help you?" "Hey it's Leo, I just wanted to call in sick."

"What are sick with?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well you know how the boss is. If he doesn't think it's that bad he'll just call you personally and threaten to fire you if you don't come."

"Fine, I have the flu."

"Your tone sounds very convincing."

"Yeah, well...my temperature is so high I got flames coming out my back."

"I'll be sure to tell the boss that."

"So, you will cover for me?"

"Sure, but you'll owe me."

"Okay, thanks and goodbye."

"Bye"

And then I hung up. Ruby already had turned on the television and began flipping through the channels. She stopped on the news and watched the reporter talk about a kidnapping. We were both bored out of our minds, yet I have a new body that has much potential. Or at least that's what a commercial to try to inspire kids to become pokémon trainers said. "Do you want to do something?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"I dunno...wanna play the xbox?"

"Do you know how hard it is to play with paws?"

"No."

"Well, you're about to find out." she said smiling

* * *

**It was kinda short but you know I'm only human.**


End file.
